


Under Wing

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Let's see if I can't write this lil fic of Hastur and his Spawns
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Under Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I still hate my work..

Four small forms look outside the doorway of the stone mausoleum, out into the world, out into the world of mortal man, the mortals of God, the world of God which rained non stop for days now.

Four small forms, four Demon Hellspawns who felt safe enough to sit there and gaze at the wet world beyond because their parents watched them closely. Four Hellspawns all so different born of mum.

Three males and a female. An Angelic form, two pure demonic figures, and a half and half, all four Hellspawns were all so different, just like Her Creations, Her World, Her Plans.

The Hellspawns parents watched in calm silence after them in the darkness of the decrepit resting place as the group took in sight, smell, sound, the feeling, the actions, every second of every nano second that passed them by before them and made sounds of pride as their spawns grew ever wiser before their eyes.

THEIR Hellspawns, Angelic or not were brilliant! Were perfect! And had no equal!

It changed to amused noises as all four small bodies raced helter skelter backwards back into the safety of the darkness, back to the safety of their mum as a clap of thunder sounded over head so suddenly that even the bravest (or angriest) spawn mewled and toppled over as he tried to get to safety.

It had been quiet and dripping thus far but the elders knew it was coming~

The spawns mum unleashed his large desert colored wings and rumbled loudly and lovingly as his spawns crashed into them and buried themselves into his sides, under his wings, shivering from the shock of the sudden noise.

Tucked under his wings, much like a mother bird with her chicks, Hastur, the mother of the spawns tenderly tucked each of the four bodies in close to his own and fluffed up his wings then lowered them like a house or tent over top their small shaken forms. The bodies below mewed and purred in thanks before being muffled under them-Hastur not a few moments later feeling their sleeping bodies tucking in side by side, smiled and took stock of his mates, the da's of the spawns watching their mate and spawns as this all transpired.

"Lil maggots gottan a taste of true thunder and lighting!"

Hastur snorted then rumbled, "I haven't lost my touch~"

"Amph, the day you lose your touch is the day Angel's rule Hell! That's never going to happen!" (Amphibian)

"Fish is right, Pet!"

Hastur looked to his mate's with dark pride, torn ears lowered, smile small but filled with love and respect for their words, then carefully, lifting his wings, he sniffed each Hellbean in turn, purred their names then tucked them away under his wings once again before rumbling calmly, "Ligur, Dagon?"

"Yes, Apmh?"

"Pet?"

The 'da's of the spawns shifted over to be near their mate who nuzzled both partners under their chins then whispered, voice warm for one so prone to killing for fun, "Thank you for these!"

No reply was needed. Just Dagon and Ligur resting upon Hastur one way or the other after giving their mate a kiss or lick of affection.

The three adults lay together within the darkness of the stone mausoleum, listening to the world outside, the rain as it poured, and rested close together, with a world all their own resting just under wing~


End file.
